MLP:FiM Doctor Hooves and the Ponies of the Moon
by SunnysideDay
Summary: Twilight Sparkle gets a message from the cutie map saying she needs to go, to all places, the Moon! What makes matters worse is that no pony has ever ventured into space before now, or have they?
1. Chapter 1

Abruptly the story begins: Twilight Sparkle is in her Castle when she gets a message from the Cutie Map, all of a sudden her Cutie Mark is shown flying upward and she looks up. "How can this be" Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark was orbiting a magical hologram of the moon.  
Suddenly, a time vortex opens up, sending a bubble sealed time machine into Twilight's Castle. Suddenly the time vortex interacts with the cutie map, showing an hourglass shaped cutie mark to appear next to the moon on the map. Twilight Sparkle becomes more confused, "What is happening?"

Suddenly Derpy gets out of the Time Machine, "That was amazing Doc, there were dragons and lizards everywhere, who knew Celestia was descended from the first ponies in Equestria, not to mention they were alicorns." Derpy looked around, "oh Doc, I think you forgot to land the machine back at your place."

Suddenly the Doctor comes out of the Time Machine and sees Twilight, "Oh I'm sorry we seemed to have landed in the Princess' Castle."  
Derpy turned to the Doc "Princess Celestia?"  
Doc started, "no, the other one"  
"Princess Luna?"  
"Before you say Cadenza's long name, I'm going to stop you, we're in Twilight Sparkle's Castle"

Doc looked at Twilight "let me handle this..." Doc then shouted, **"PLEASE DON'T THROW US IN THE DUNGEON!"**

Twilight frowned, "but we don't even have a dungeon!" The Doctor then brushes off the smoke off his coat to reveal his cutie mark. An hourglass, just like the one in the cutie Map.

Doc Hooves then got on his feet, "oh well then, I guess we'll just be on our way". Twilight Sparkle then looked back at him, "do you know anything about how to get to the moon?" Doc Hooves seemed excited, "Do I ever! You first need an airtight vessel powered by expensive fuel that hasn't been invented yet, or you could just use my machine here… and you'll need to use some sort of spacesuit to breathe on the surface, of which I have invented two of, why do you ask?"

Twilight finally put two and one together… "Oh my gosh, is that some sort of time machine?" Doc surprised, frantics "WHO TOLD YOU! I never would've suspected that our own royals would be spying on innocent civilians such as myself! There must be spies among us now. **Derpy!** **They know what we did last night!"**

" **NO** , I don't know or care what you did last night. I just need a way to get to the moon, and the cutie map says you're supposed to help me!"  
Doc sighed in relief, "Oh well in that case, let's get in the T.R.A.V.I.S. and move forward to the moon!"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Twilight Sparkle arrive on the moon in the T.R.A.V.I.S. and it seems to be empty. The Doctor tells Twilight and Derpy to put on their spacesuits before they set foot outside the force field that contains the air they breathe. They put their spacesuits on and begin to walk outside the spaceship. Twilight surprised about the force field, asks "how did an earth pony like you manage to get a force field around the spaceship without using any magic?" The Doctor, always eager to brag tells her the science behind it all using scientific words like "spacey-wacey, timey-wimey and wibbledy-wobbledy" The narrator then interrupted by a malevolent force.

"Discord?" I begin to ask as if he's there. "Yes, this is odd? I was just reading this fanfiction of yours and had decided to give you a few pointers." _This is weird_ I begin to think, and ask "what do you want?"  
"Well, I'm just saying that there are a few quacks in the Doctor Who fandom that are interested in how the Doctor can possibly acquire the technology to build such a time machine to begin with, and it would be great to tease the fans with a prequel chapter instead of focusing on the boring story of how there's nothing on the moon."  
"Oh really, nothing on the moon? You haven't even heard who the villain of the story is." _Discord then has the stupidest look on his face after hearing the Narrator say that._ "Hey, that's not nice, my face does not look stupid! And there's a villain in this story? Who? Who!?" "Spoilers"  
Discord then destroys the narrator has duct tape put on his mouth for the rest of the chapter courtesy of the narrator.

Twilight then continues talking about the prequel explanation with the Doctor, and says "as of short it uses electricity from twittermites in addition to an unusual power source known as the shift stone, which has the power to teleport"  
Twilight done geeking out suddenly notices an obstacle in front of them, "Doctor, i think you should look at this."  
"Yes a crater, it's marvelous, wouldn't you say so?"  
Twilight points, "No, it's, a giant hole!"  
The Doctor laughs, "hmm, so it is... we must investigate!"

...to be continued.


End file.
